


Day 4 - Mirror Sex

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Trying something new can be a very good thing.





	Day 4 - Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Tony Stark x OFC  
> Kink: Mirror Sex

Tony has had his fair share of one-night stands and affairs, but none like her. Kate was from a different breed, she knew what she liked but wasn’t afraid to try new things. She was the first woman to go pass the “one-night only” rule. They’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now, strictly for sex, and it didn’t show any signs of ending any time soon.

He was constantly trying to find new things to try with Kate and his latest idea came from an unlikely source, Happy. He was going to suggest to Kate they should try doing sex in front of a mirror. How he didn’t remember that sooner was beyond him, but now wasn’t the time to think how the idea came to be but to put it in motion.

Kate arrived at the Stark Mansion, in Malibu, a little after 10pm. She had a rough day and sex with Tony was just what she needed to release some of the stress. She knew he would have come up with something new to try that night and she certainly didn’t mind. Anything to help forget the day she just had.

She knocked on the door and Jarvis let her in. Tony met her in the living room and he already had that mischievous smirk on his lips. She knew she was in for a good night.

\- “Hey, beautiful.”

\- “Hey. So, what do you have planned for tonight?”

\- “Really? Not even an ‘how was your day?’? I’m hurt.” – Tony answered sarcastically. He knew that she wasn’t one to lose time with chit-chat. That was one of the things why he was so willing to break his rule.

\- “Are you really? ‘Cause if I remember correctly, you hate chit-chat.”

\- “Okay, fine. You’re right, I’m not and I have something new for us tonight.”

\- “Wouldn’t expect anything else from you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony grabbed her hand and guided her towards his bedroom, where a 6ft mirror was already setup at the end of the bed. He looked back at her, waiting for her reaction to the mirror, when he saw a knowing smirk appear on her lips. She knew what that was for.

\- “Let me guess, you want to have sex in front of the mirror.”

\- “What do you think?”

\- “I’m in.” – Just the thought of having sex in front of that mirror was already making her hot. She took a few steps towards Tony and started to take off her clothes very slowly. She knew how much that turned him on and she could see that it was working.

Tony saw her getting closer and closer to him, losing pieces of clothing each step she took. As the clothing hits the floor behind her, he could feel himself getting harder and harder. She definitely knew how to turn him on. With a quick movement, he grabbed her and kissed her, tangling his fingers in her long, brown hair, pulling it just enough for her to gasp and allow him entrance on her mouth.

The remaining of the clothes were quickly discarded to the floor. Tony picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and laid her in his bed. Trailing soft kisses down her neck and chest made her moan, while his hands rubbed her body up and down. He took one hand further south and started playing with her clit. The moans coming from her were making him even harder. The way she moaned his name was driving him crazy.

Tony kept rubbing her clit and put two fingers inside her. Thrusting them in and out made her moan even louder. He could feel her clench around his fingers every time he would push them inside. She was a moaning mess by then.

\- “God, Tony, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop. I’m almost there.”

Tony kept going, faster then before. He wanted to feel her come. Soon she started to clench around his fingers and came on his hand. A soft moan escaped her lips when she was done. He decided that that was a good time to put on a condom, letting her catch her breath in the process.

Kate was still coming down from her high when she felt Tony grabbing her hips and turning her towards the mirror.

\- “Get on all fours.” – He whispered in her ear and she was more than happy to comply. Tony was well doted and, in that position, she could feel him completely. It was definitely her favorite position. Kate turned towards the mirror and got on all fours. She could feel him align himself with her entrance and through the mirror she could see the look of pure desire on his face.

Tony pushed himself inside her, slowly at first, feeling her around his cock, how wet and hot she was. One final push and he was all in, filling her up and touching her core. He could see the look of pleasure on her face and that made him thrust inside her again. He was starting slow, he wanted to take his time enjoying being inside her and make her moan, but if she kept moving her hips the way she was doing, he knew he wasn’t gonna last long.

Kate was loving the way he was pushing himself slowly inside her but she wanted more. She needed more. So, she started moving her hips and she could feel his cock twitching inside her. She could see the way he was focusing so hard not to lose it, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer.

He lost it. Tony started thrusting in and out, faster and harder than ever before.

\- “Fuck, Tony. Don’t stop. That feels so good.”

\- “You like it like this, hum? Good to know.”

\- “God, Tony. You’re fucking me to the core. Keep going. God, just keep going.”

\- “Fuck, Kate. I can’t hold it anymore. Come with me. Fuck, your pussy is so fucking perfect.”

\- “Tony, I’m coming. I’m coming.” – And that was his cue. He could see the look of cheer pleasure on her face, the same he had on his. That made them come even harder. They both came down from their highs only to fall on the bed breathless.

“Yeah, this mirror thing was definitely a good idea.”


End file.
